


Coffee and first kisses

by everylittlethingshedoesismagic



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bi Eva, F/F, bi noora, cheesy little oneshot, everyone is bi, this is written in the middle of the night sorry if it sucks, why the hell not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everylittlethingshedoesismagic/pseuds/everylittlethingshedoesismagic
Summary: "And as if the smile is not enough to make her fall helplessly for the hungover, half asleep brunette currently sitting next to her mumbling something incoherent, there is also the gleaming eyes and the adorable accent and the hair, always smelling of the floral shampoo she uses. There’s the incredible loyalty and appreciation for her friends, the laughter which is like a melodic symphony to Noora’s ears, and just the simple, imperfect perfection of Eva.Noora knows she should not be doing this. But she is. She is."Noora is home from London, having broken up with William, and she is having a conversation with her best friend about bravery, coffee and friendship.Only she doesn't want Eva to be only her best friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My main issue with Skam is that I am head over heels in love with Noora and mostly jealous of William because he gets my dream girl. So instead of having to deal with all the Noorhelm fanfictions out there, I wrote my own fic where William is an asshole and Noora dates girls instead because that's how I think it should be.
> 
> This oneshot is all very cheesy and perhaps not that eventful. It's just something I wrote for fun and because I had too many feelings about Noora. Hope you enjoy!  
> (Also, comments and kudos mean the world to me so please feel free!)

You know you love me  
I know you care  
Just shout whenever  
And I’ll be there  
You want my love  
You want my heart  
And we will never  
Ever ever be apart

Noora is sitting cross-legged at the kitchen counter in the apartment she shares with Eskild, Linn and now Isak, singing along to Justin’s young, cheesy voice and holding a mug of coffee in her hands when Eva enters the room, wearing nothing but an old t-shirt of Noora’s and grey boyshorts. She is yawning, and her hair is an absolute mess, but Noora thinks she is the most adorable mess she’s ever seen.  
“What are you smiling for?” Eva asks, sleep in her eyes. “More importantly, how are you even awake?”  
“It’s 9 AM. Also, some of us know how to avoid drinking ourselves senseless.” Noora laughs, continuing to hum along with Bieber, who is playing from her iPhone. “There’s coffee if you want it, by the way.” She points to the well-used coffee machine next to the stove.  
“Oh God. Yes please.” The slightly hungover brunette almost throws herself at the machine, and soon enough she’s next to her best friend on the counter, drinking her coffee. “Thank god I know someone who knows how to make proper coffee”, she mumbles thankfully, inhaling the steaming liquid like it’s oxygen and she’s out of breath. Noora is watching her still as she speaks, unable to stop herself from noticing every detail of Eva, from the soft curls in her hair to the silvery eyeshadow which is smudged all over her cheeks from yesterday.  
“That’s me”, she agrees with a careful laugh. “Coffee master. Marry me and you’ll wake up to excellent coffee everyday. Plus I make great hot chocolate. And tea. I’m basically a hot beverage-master.”  
“You truly are amazing.” Eva hands her the now empty coffee cup. “More?”  
“Slow down, caffeine-junkie. You know Eskild will murder us both if he wakes up and there’s no coffee left for him.” Noora gives her friend the most serious face she can procure at the moment, which is, admittedly, not a very serious one.  
“Murder?”  
“With a chainsaw, probably. He’s never been much for keeping things neat and clean. At least I don’t have to clean it up if I’m dead, so that’s a plus.” Eva chuckles, used to her friend’s commentary by now.  
“Pretty please?” She’s using her very best puppy eyes to beg for a refill, and she is so painfully adorable that Noora’s heart just melts.

Noora knows she should not be feeling this. Not now, not so soon after William. After Eva and Chris, too, she supposes. It’s not that she doesn’t understand why - she’s been attracted to girls as well as boys for as long as she can remember. It’s just not a good time, right now. She knows that.  
But she just can’t help it when she looks at Eva.  
It was the most profound happiness she had ever experienced, that day when Eva sent her an awkward facebook message, the message which resulted in a friendship so beautiful she wouldn’t trade it for anything.  
Well, except one thing, maybe.

She’s always struggled majorly with comparing herself to other girls. Comparison is the thief of joy, they say, and that has definitely been the case for Noora. But with Eva, there’s never been anything to compare to. She is so stunningly good-looking that it makes Noora’s heart speed up to twice of what is probably a healthy speed when she is watching her smile. Noora is convinced that smile could cure cancer if stored in a box or made into pills. And as if the smile is not enough to make her fall helplessly for the hungover, half asleep brunette currently sitting next to her mumbling something incoherent, there is also the gleaming eyes and the adorable accent and the hair, always smelling of the floral shampoo she uses. There’s the incredible loyalty and appreciation for her friends, the laughter which is like a melodic symphony to Noora’s ears, and just the simple, imperfect perfection of Eva.

Noora knows she should not be doing this. But she is. She is.

“So what are our plans for today?” Eva asks after she’s showered and changed into clothes of her own. Noora can smell the citrus-y scent of her own body soap mix with the scent of Eva’s skin. They mix astonishingly well together. She considers telling Eva this, but ends up deciding against it. Another time and place, perhaps.  
“I don’t know.” She shrugs her shoulders and Eva offers her another one of her smiles, which makes her heartbeat speed up. Again. “We could… take a walk.”  
“Seriously? It’s 2 degrees and raining.”  
“...there’s umbrellas?”  
“Still a crazy idea. You’re crazy, Noora. Crazy.”  
“Finally someone agrees”, mutters Eskild, who has staggered into the kitchen and is now pouring himself a big cup of coffee. “But she makes good coffee and cleans, so we keep her.”  
“Thanks, Eskild.”  
“You’re welcome.” He gives her a friendly nod and leaves the kitchen, wearing nothing but white boxers and a pair of dirty socks. Eva chuckles once again.  
“Remember the time you told me it was Eskild’s birthday, only so you wouldn’t have to admit you were going on a date with William? So I came here and we celebrated his so called birthday?”  
“You don’t have to remind me.” Noora blushes heavily, shifting uncomfortably in her position.  
“You were cute, you know.” The brunette, now in a black sweatshirt and jeans from yesterday’s party at some second-grader’s place, nudges her shoulder. “Even though we all knew. How is he, by the way?”  
“William is fine, I believe. We haven’t talked that much. I’m not even sure we formally broke up, but he posted an Instagram picture with some tall skinny blonde recently, so…” She makes a weirded out face. “Pretty sure they’re dating.”  
“Ouch.”  
“Pretty much.”  
“I guess some people never change.”  
“I guess they don’t.”  
There is a silence, a calm, relaxed state of nothing but the sound of Isak snoring slightly from what used to be Noora’s bedroom and their own breaths. Noora is dangling her legs, and Eva is holding onto hers, curled up on the surprisingly spacious counter.  
“Do you ever regret it?” Eva is the one to break their silence.  
“William, you mean?”  
“Sacrificing your whole life in Oslo only to move to London in order to be with him. Do you regret it?”  
“No”, Noora answers, perhaps a little too quickly. “It was… a good lesson, I guess. And we were… we truly were great for a while.”  
“Just not forever.”  
“Just not forever.” Eva nods slowly.  
“I still think it was brave of you. Making a step like that. Must’ve taken some courage. Coming home, as well. I’m impressed, you know.”  
“Thank you.” Noora gives her a careful smile, which Eva reciprocates, and Noora can feel her heart flutter like a million wild butterflies are hiding in there.  
“I wish I was that brave. Only sending that Facebook request to you was one of the scariest things I’ve ever done.”  
“Facebook requests can be a lot more scary than moving countries in some cases.”  
“Naah. I think it’s pretty safe to say you’re the brave one here.”  
“I think it’s pretty safe to say it’s not a competition.” Eva’s head is resting on Noora’s shoulder now. It’s a small gesture, minute. Somehow it still manages to feel like an intimate one. “I’m very happy you sent that Facebook request. It led to something good. H.”  
“H.” There is laughter, both girls chuckling at the memory of how their friendship begun. “It did. So I suppose it was worth it.”

“I’m just still struggling to understand how you wanted to be friends with me”, Noora admits after she’s finished her second cup of coffee and Eva her third. “I thought the chlamydia-joke would weird you out for good.”  
“Are you kidding?” Eva’s accent is so prominent in those words, and it is so utterly adorable Noora cannot help but smile. “I saw you in Spanish all the time. You were so intelligent. So sure of yourself without needing anyone’s approval. You were everything I wanted to be. How could I not have wanted to be friends with you?”  
“And I wanted to be friends with you from our first Spanish lesson. You were shy, and you had the wrong answer lot of the times…”  
“All of the times.”  
“...but you seemed like someone who would make a great friend. And I wanted friends. Real friends. So I figured you were worth a shot.” Eva has a huge grin on her lips, encouraging her friend to keep talking. “Then I got to know you, and you were so much more than that. So much more.” Their hands are touching now, fumbling for comfort, for a way to show their appreciation for what the other one is saying. Noora can barely remember what they were talking about before at this point, how they got here. All she can think about is how much she wants to demonstrate to Eva what she means by so much more. How much she wants to kiss her, now and forever. How much she wants Eva to kiss her back. It is almost unbearable at this point, and it is taking her every little ounce of willpower she possesses not to just let it all go and kiss the freakishly gorgeous girl next to her.  
They are so close that she can feel Eva’s breaths on their skin, and she knows that she has to do this now or else she will go crazy.

“Eva?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Can I do one thing?”  
“What thing?” Eva looks unsure, and Noora’s heart is beating faster than she ever thought it could  
But she has to do this. She has to try.  
“Can I kiss you?”  
Noora barely has the opportunity to register what is happening before their lips are meeting, and she is suddenly realising she has never actually kissed a girl before. It is magical, to say the least - like she is flying, high from the rush of adrenaline. The butterflies in her heart has spread throughout her whole body now, and they are fluttering for dear life while they kiss. She almost forgets to breathe, but that is okay, because who needs oxygen when you can have this? The world outside the two of them has ceased to exist, and it is only them, Noora and Eva, kissing like their lives are depending on it and Eva tastes like coffee and toothpaste and Noora is addicted.  
She is clueless how much time has actually passed when they part, breathless.  
“Wow”, says Eva, panting. “I have never done that sober.”  
“I have never done that period. Just dreamt about it for a while.”  
“Me too.” Noora smiles to that, and when Eva does too, she takes it as a signal to kiss her again.  
Eva seems to agree to this.


End file.
